This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin {Stainless Steel×(Blueberry Hill×Stephen's Big Purple)}×Sunset Celebration and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKblunez’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,572).